Bloodly Lineage (AU)
by JuCaos
Summary: What if Tsuna started to exhibits the behavior that hasn't been seen in long time to Reborn, whom is rather old himself. Reborn sets out to sent Tsuna to specific person as his plan to explain of what is happening to him, even all the way to send him back into past for this! Pairings: G27, Slight R27, All27?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own KHR_**

* * *

Well. I keep seeing Giotto as vampire and so an idea popped up one day during Thanksgiving Dinner.

Summary: What if Tsuna started to exhibits the behavior that hasn't been seen in long time to Reborn, whom is rather old himself. Reborn sets out to sent Tsuna to specific person as his plan to explain of what is happening to him, even all the way to send him back into past for this!

Pairings: G27, Slight R27, All27?

The Curse of Acrobaleno never happened, but Reborn still carry a pacifier, yellow, as his proof of being part of Trinisette and, well, a symbol of world's greatest hitman. He's adult if you don't get that by the way.

* * *

Japan, Namimori

20XX

Reborn was lost. Completely lost. For the first time, he wasn't sure on going on with his plan. He looked at his student that was sleeping pitifully In fact, the brunette hasn't been able to sleep comfortably anymore since few days ago. He knew what was happening so he had asked Chrome to make illusions of him going to school and home, nothing else more, nothing else less. She was worried about Tsuna and followed his orders, even Hayato and Takeshi knew that they were hanging out with fake one. In fact, the only ones that did not knew he was fake was the brunette's guardians of Lighting and Sun, Ryohei and Lambo. He had planned to ask Chrome to move in to keep up with her job before he do his next step. But, the plan had to change. His student was exhibiting some behavior that he only saw once before and it wasn't pretty to watch. He sighed then pulled out a normal cellphone and pressed one button on it. He places the phone to his ear and waits for one person to pick up.

"Caio! This is Byakuran!" the voice answered after one ring, making Reborn smirks slightly. he could heard the other eating on the marshmallows rather loudly, though that white-haired bastard can last an hour without it. Reborn just cracks his neck, shutting the curtains shut to block out the sunlight. In fact, it only made his student's room completely dark as he went over to the door, letting the silence answer Byakuran's curiosity.

"Don't tell me. He's not getting better as we thought?" the voice asked as it stopped eating his own snack. This seemed to affect anyone that knew the boy very well, whether in battle or just being with him.

"Yeah. Is it finished?" Reborn answered, his baritone voice betraying nothing as he could hear Lambo's annoying voice in the hallway, though it seemed to muted since he was going downstairs.

"In few minutes, yeah. All I need to do is know where or who should I put the drop-off mark at.."  
"Giglio Nero's base. Try to pin-point the times around when Sepira is around. She's been expecting him."  
"Yuni's ancestor? Okay. I'll try to do that then. You still have that on you?"

Reborn pulled out a small bullet as it was sleek black with a clock symbol on it as he studied it carefully. This is what Byakuran was talking about and yet, Reborn wanted to say no, he lost it. He didn't want to take the risk. Ever.

"You have no choice to, Reborn. We do not know how that process went, even with my powers combined with Yuni's." That scared Reborn as he just puckers his lips out a bit.

"I know that, Byakuran. But if this failed, we won't be able to support Trinisette. Even Kawahira warned us of this and yet he helped us by giving us of his relationship with Sepira, which she gave the rings to Vongola after all. Therefore, it's only best for us to send him to her first than rather directly to 'him'."

Byakuran's sigh can be heard from the phone as Reborn could hear the clanking noise from the other side. It seemed that he was typing something down as Reborn just had Leon turned into a gun then empty out his bullet chamber and puts the black one in.

"But, I'm going to take Tsuna on a little 'world-wide' trip. We don't know when he could be coming back right?" Reborn asked as he knew he was going against his original plan's set-up, but now he had to act quickly. And fast. He hand Leon turned into a phone as he dialed familiar number then puts it against his other phone. Byakuran stayed silent as Reborn left him to his musings as the other phone connects.

"ELDER PAO PAO! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO CALL SASAGAWA HOUSEHOLD TO THE EXTREME!" was the voice that answered the phone. Reborn had to cover the speaker to save his ear and to ensure that Tsuna wasn't awaken by the voice. Yeah, it's that loud that they could swear that he was in the same room as them.

"Ryohei, can you let me talk to Chrome? I have some business to talk with her about," Reborn said after he gave the boy a few seconds to calm down. That elicited a 'EXTREMELY YES YOU MAY! CHROME, ELDER PAO PAO WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!' from the box as Reborn did the procedure from just now. Byakuran was stifling his laughter, since he could hear his voice, even it was muffled. Reborn left the normal cell alone as he could hear the keys being pressed as he places the Leon-Phone back onto his ear again.

"Hello.. This is Chrome.." a shy voice answer as Reborn was just thanking the God for small break. Chrome was still shy and meek, but she was slowly breaking out of her shell by staying with the boxer and his sister, Kyoko. Chrome was waiting for something, like a good news about her bossu.

"Chrome. You can stop the illusions," Reborn said as Chrome gasped in surprise. Reborn, however, wasn't finished. "I'm going to take Tsuna on a trip all over the world. It's your duty to tell the others that he will not be around to keep peace between you guys. In fact, I'm going to leave a specific person to help you with the duty."

"Wh-what do you mean that Bossu will not be around?" Chrome asked in softer voice, almost as if she was trying to keep this down-low as her voice held worries and fears for Tsuna. Reborn took a while as he packed one duffel bag with Tsuna's clothing. He made sure he only packed that has been around since Sepira's time and tossed it onto his shoulder. He walks over to Tsuna, picking him up as his fedora was covering his face. Tsuna was so deep in terror that his hands latched onto Reborn's suit jacket as Reborn just smirks. He managed to get Tsuna into a bridal hold as he slowly untangle the boy from the blankets.

"It's that. Chrome. Please, try to keep the truth in lies and lies in truth. Tell Mukuro, if you wish, but do not tell the other. I swear, Chrome, I need to get Tsuna to be better," Reborn said as Byakuran finished typing as he hummed an approval to his idea of keeping Tsuna away from his Familia and what better than Mist Guardians to keep Tsuna and Reborn shrouded in lies?

"O-okay. If it means that he will be better from this then sure.. Who is the person will be helping us?" Chrome's voice replied after few minutes of silence, letting Reborn takes both phone off of his shoulders and dressed Tsuna into black slacks and white button-up shirts with black shoes on. He had to make sure that Tsuna was dressed properly for this kind of mission.

In fact, Tsuna had a nice body, which made Reborn feel like he was being tested greatly while he was undressing him and dressing him up.

"You know her. You should come over and pick her up, since she would be living here in the space of Tsuna," Reborn replied as he had both phone back on, opening the door as he still was carrying Tsuna bridal style. He had a thick hat over Tsuna's head, blocking his face from most of the sun. He went down the stairs then stopped before the kitchen. "One moment, I gotta tell someone something."

There was a woman int he kitchen, humming as Reborn pulled out an orange pacifier and tossed it int he air, a small girl emerging from inside as she lands softly on her feet, suitcase by her as she nose. She had her pacifier in the velvet bag as Reborn cleared his voice. The woman turned around, holding a knife as she had surprise on her face.

"Mamman, I'm going to take Tsuna on a hands-on trip all over the world. But one of my friends asked me to take care of her daughter while she had to go on a very, very long business trip. Think you can take care of Yuni here? She's needs a home and someone to take care of her," Reborn asked as Chrome's gasp was the same as Byakuran's gasp. They didn't expected Reborn to ask Yuni to take over Tsuna's post of Sky for a while, but it was inevitable The woman just smiled brightly, then answer softly, not wanting to wake her son up as the rowdy bunch of kids was outside doing laundry with pale-lilac haired woman.

"Sure! If Tsuna is going to be gone, then Yuni can take his room! Welcome Yuni!" Yuni smiled warmly at the woman, enjoying her warming welcome as Reborn just nods then steps back into the hall, leaving Yuni behind a bit.

"Uncle Reborn, come back soon with Tsuna-nii, okay?" Yuni asked as Reborn just smiled at her statement then nods. He went out to the front door then slips his shoes on. He opened the door and shuts it, avoiding the people nearby as he took the least busiest street.

"Are you sure you want Yuni to do it?" Byakuran asked as Reborn just turned his face into a frown, his brim of the fedora hiding his face as his sideburns bounces slightly. He hailed down the taxi and steps in after setting the boy in the back seat carefully.

"Namimori Airport please," Reborn asked as he now holds both phones in his hand. "And Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine with them. Chrome will be helping her control the groups as well, right Chrome?" Reborn was talking in Italian, something they Byakuran and Chrome knew. They both got the gist that he was using the normal means of getting to the places he needs to get to. In fact, it was the beginning of building the fall-back history for him and Tsuna.

"Yes. If Bossu comes back, then yes, I would help Yuni," she answered as Reborn gave a approving hum. Chrome said her goodbyes, sensing that he said all he wants to say as he shuts his green phone, moving it to hide in shirt pocket where Leon returned to his animal shape as he fully gave Byakuran his full attention.

"Well, that's that. All you need is to keep moving and keep hiding yourself from mafia world from now on? I'll make threads to hide your location as you enjoy your dear long vacation," Byakuran said as Reborn didn't even need to ask him about that. In fact, it seemed that Byakuran was thinking ahead, as he was nearing close tot he airport where he had scheduled a plane waiting for him.

Just for him.

"Just make the threads for Tsuna. He won't be able to do them when he away from the laptop, Bya-kun." Reborn switched back to Japanese as he paid for the fare then takes Tsuna out, carrying his duffel bag as Tsuna clung like hell to him. He sighed then carried the boy in, directing his path away from busy area to the remodeling area as he was waiting for Byakuran to hang up on him. He reached a sound-proof room as Leon pops his head out of the pocket then crawled onto his shoulder, his eyes blinking.

"That's all we need to do, yes? Just shoot him already, Reborn. The line won't last anymore to that bullet in few minutes." Byakuran said seriously as he hung up on him, typing as he was trying to lengthen the time. He really hope this would work. Reborn just sighed then dropped the boy onto his butt, waking him up with a yelp of pain as he tossed the duffel bag onto him.

"Get up, Tsuna. You're going somewhere today." Reborn said seriously and coldly as Leon shifted into a gun, letting Reborn take an aim on Tsuna's forehead. Reborn had taken the hat away from Tsuna's head as his fedora hide his regretful eye.

"R-Reborn! I thought I would be sleeping in today!" Tsuna said, slowly opening his eyes as he didn't notice the gun at him. Tunsa took a second o stand up, making Reborn follow his target as he held tightly onto the bag. Tsuna's brown eyes looks around until it locked onto the gun before his eyes.

"Hang on your bag tight, Dame-Tsuna. Even I do not know when you are coming back either." was all Reborn said before Tsuna gripped the bag tight, hearing the gun goes off as Tsuna disappeared at that moment. Reborn looks at the space where he was at as Leon shifted back into the animal-form again, his tongue flickering out in worry.

"Yes, I know Leon. Even Sepira told Luce that she can't see the result of this either..."

* * *

Prologue with Reborn POV. The real POV will be around Tsuna from now on and sometimes Giotto.

Well.

Brick this? Or not?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own KHR

* * *

Ju: Hey Tsuna. Are you seriously going to do that to Gokudera?

Tsuna: Well. Did we started it anyway?

Ju: Pfft.. Maybe...

Tsuna: Enjoy the story by the way!

* * *

Sicily, Italy

Year 20XX

Giglio Nero's Mansion

* * *

Tsuna fell onto the floor before the bed, headache pounding into his head as he had his bag as a cushion. He groaned deeply at the pain in his head, which seemed to be more sharper than from before. In fact, his senses was going haywire. He could see the dust motes in the dark for first of all! He stayed bending over, his hearing seemingly not working properly because he somehow landed into a bedroom, where there was a woman on the bed, reading some papers in her hand. She was studying the boy with warm, caring eyes as she smiles softly. She decided to let the boy get used to where he is. Tsuna stayed still of where he is, thankful for the darkness. In fact, the day seemed to be rather early in the morning where the sun hasn't come up yet. Tsuna opened his eyes a bit, slowly adjusting as he studied the bare floor beneath him. He could see the fissure in them then he couldn't, making his sight being blurry. His hearing was slowly returning back to him, the paper crinkling noise reaching him. He snapped his head upward to look at the woman, who was reading some papers as she signed it.

"Can you understand Italian?" The woman asked in Italian as Tsuna jumped as scrambled away as his back touched the wall in few matter of seconds. It seemed that Tsuna was more faster from before, his skin being pale tan, almost like there is no blemish on him at all. The woman stopped looking at the paper, exposing her face to Tsuna as he could see the candle flickering behind her. But he could see her face good enough in the dark. He saw the Giglio Nero's mark under her right eye as he takes in a deep breath of air, scents attacking him. The paper, ink, and light lilac perfume hits his nose, making him take in another breath as he was controlling himself from shrieking out. He figured it would not be good for him, since he was in foreign area this time. Tsuna blinks at the question though as the woman smiled even more warmly at him.

"I guess you haven't learned Italian yet. My name is Sepira and I am Prima of Giglio Nero Familia Welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to 400 years in past." That got Tsuna finally pale, finally remembering what Reborn had said before he shot him on the forehead. Tsuna's hand quickly touches his forehead ans finds there was no mark or tell-tale sign that Reborn shot him as Sepira waits for the boy to calm down as she slips out from underneath the blanket and went to her door. Tsuna could feel someone just outside the door as Sepira just opened a crack. She lets out a bright warm smile as she giggles.

"Gam. You don't have to worry about me. I just dropped a book on the floor," she said in Italian, letting Tsuna think that she was trying to cover up the noises he just made. He keeps his breathing silent as he closes his eyes, already strained by seeing the details though it wasn't that bad anymore. Even the foul stench he encountered from his era was gone, replaced by fresh breath of oxygen.

Wait? My era? Does that mean that...

Tsuna groaned mentally as Sepira managed to send her visitor to be and shuts the door, white gown floating lightly as she locks the door shut. She places a hand on the door then a soft orange barrier appeared over it. Tsuna runs his hands through his hair, the feeling of it relaxing his headache as she went over to him, holding her hand out to him. Tsuna blinks as he looks at her hand then carefully takes it.

"Tsunayoshi, I hope you're feeling better? I knew you were coming here from my visions.." Sepira explained her adapting in Japanese as Tsuna nods, groaning lightly. Sepira was glad that she had putted up a sounds barrier, so therefore they could talk or even yell loudly as they want to. Tsuna pulled himself up as if not trying to strain the woman before him. He knew she was strong because she had Sky Mare ring on her, but he was trying to be respectful. She was hiding the pacifier under her dress as she wasn't cursed with short life, though she knew she would only have a decade after she give birth. Therefore she was only trying to lengthen the time in the world for now.

"Hai... You're Yuni's ancestor?" Tsuna asked softly, his senses back to it's normal self as Sepira just smiles at him, making him blink. He smiled carefully back at her, feeling the warmth that Sepira was giving off toward to him. Tsuna wondered why he was here and why he felt better in this era. He groaned softly, finally remembering that he was back four hundreds years in the past.

"Hai. So how is your senses at the moment?" Sepira asked as she lets go of his hand then went over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it as she pats the bed beside her, signalling Tsuna to come and sit by her. She looks at the duffel bag before her feet then slips one foot under her bed. She pulled out a wooden suitcase and slides it over by the bag.

"More.. Calmer. Wait, you know what's happening to me?" Tsuna asked in hope. He didn't want to go back to his time and suffer rest of his life in bed, only being able to feel better during dark hours. Personally, Reborn was hiding something from him for few days and Tsuna knew that by the way his home tutor was acting. In fact, he knew that Reborn left him alone for past few days. In fact, when the symptoms began to appear on the first day, Reborn made him to stay home or he'll shoot him. Tsuna obeyed him and promptly fell back to sleep as Reborn was calling for Chrome to make illusions of him going to school. If he would have interrogate that damned sadist, he wouldn't even bee here in first place.

"More like a gist.. Unfortanley, I'm not the person you're going to get answers from," Sepira said sadly as Tsuna went over by her and sat down on the bed, looking down at his black slacks. Wait? When did he even get dressed up? Black slacks, black shoes and white button-up shirt? The hell! Reborn just basically molested me?! (Wao. Tsuna is so going to kill Reborn when he gets back to his time, it seems) Sepira giggles as she saw his shocked face then pats his back lightly, snapping him out of his thoughts again. Tsuna blinks then sighed, placing his head in his hands as he stared at the bag before him.

"Who is going to help me? You know how bad the smell back is there?" Tsuna asked, worriedly as Sepira just makes a face then laughed lightly. She was a person that saw Tsuna's time and knew what he was talking about. There was a small chance of paradox, but that won't happen with her around.

"Well, you will meet them tomorrow. And yes I do. I wonder how my descendants ever survive to smell of it," Sepira answered as she giggles then looks outside, seeing the orange sky signaling the start of new day. Tsuna noticed the brightening of the room as Sepira went over and blew out her candle. She moves the papers into a pile, making a face at them. Tsuna blinks seeing the face then smiled softly, chuckling. He knew he would be suffering just like her sooner or later with the papers. But for now, his mind is now intended to get back to his time before he mess up the history himself.

"Who I wonder... And we seemed to born with defense to the smell.. Well, all except me, I think," Tsuna sayd softly, studying the wall before as it started to bathe in orange lightly, letting his eyes to get adjusted to the bright light as he was thankful of this. He couldn't even get up before sunrise since the smell was bad enough to keep him in bed.

"Hah! It's more like everyone adapted slowly. Here, help me pack your clothes into the suitcase here. We can't let anyone see your bag," Sepira said as she stands up and moves over to his clothes. She opened the bag to expose more black slacks and white socks as well boxers. Tsuna blushed at the sight of boxers and rushed over to help her out as she open the wooden suitcase and began to organize the supplies in the bag over to the case.

"Hey, Prima," Tsuna asked as Sepira just whacks him on the head for calling her that as he clutches his head again, letting her take over the suitcase.

"Don't call me Prima. You can call me Sepira, Tsunayoshi," she scolded the poor brunette as he just smiled brightly at her. He was trying to understand why many women don't like to be called by their official title and males likes to be called by it. Eh, he'll ask Dino later on. Sepira just smiles at him as she closes the case then takes the bag, walking over to her bed and lifts the mattress up and stuffs the bag underneath it.

"You can call me Tsuna if you want to.. Do you think that bag will stay hidden while I'm here?" Tsuna asked softly as he slowly gets up, cracking his back in process as Sepira just giggles. She saw that question and waves her hand that says that she knew it will not be found out ever.

"Tsuna, let's go get some food in you. The trip will take a while so I advise to eat as much as you can. Though I cannot say that my Familia will not steal your food.." Sepira said as Tsuna takes the case then walks over to nearby chair. He was looking at his hands as they were sitting in his laps as his brown bangs was covering his eyes from Sepira. She giggles then grabs her daily clothing and went off to her connecting bathroom and gets dressed in the room as she left Tsuna to his thoughts.

* * *

_Blood. _

_Screaming all over the place._

_Lifeless limbs before him._

_Blood on his hands and body._

_Dead bodies scattered before him._

_His friends died. Right before him_

_Blood._

_Spilled that night.._

_Why? Why why why?_

_Why did you guys have to kill my precious people!_

_Why?!_

* * *

"-una, Tsuna! Are you okay, Tsuna!" Sepira's voice cuts through his mind as Tsuna jolted back into the world of reality, feeling wet tears rolling down his cheeks as Sepira's face held worries for the boy before her. He wipes away his tears then gave off a small smile toward to her. She didn't believe that he was fine, but decided to let it be. In fact she pulled him up to his feet then dusted him off. She was like a mother hen at the moment to Tsuna, which made him chuckled. His teeth was white and somewhat sharp, something he didn't took notice to, but Sepira did.

"I'm fine, Sepira. In fact, I was wondering if my stomach was going to stop trying to eat itself," Tsuna joked lightly, though he wasn't lying at all. He hasn't barely ate last few days and Reborn made him eat some by force and drink some water in process as well. Sepira just laughed lightly then waves him over as she puts her mushroom hat on. Tsuna follows after her as he picked the case up again, running a hand through his hair to tame it down, but it still goes against the law of gravity as usual. Sepira breaks the Sky barrier then opens the door, leading him throughout the house as they reaches the grand staircase.

"Tsuna, I'm glad that you stayed overnight in secret, but I cannot your breakfast," Sepira said as she lied lightly, still in Japanese as Gama's look alike appeared from dining room on the right. He paused in his tracks as he saw his dear boss conversing with a brunette. In fact, that brunette looked like someone he knew!

"Boss! Are you okay?" the blonde asked in Italian as Tsuna meeped a bit as he saw the male. Sepira just smiled at him as she lead Tsuna down tot he first floor. She giggled then pats the male's head, messing up his hair.

"Gam, I'm fine. He's just only stayed for a night. Sorry for keeping him from you!~" Sepira replied in Italian, making Gam sighed. Man his boss can be so cruel like this to him, though he looks at the boy's confused face. It seemed that the brunette do not understand Italian.

"Boss, is he okay?" Gam asked again as Sepira just waves Tsuna over to introduce them to each other. Tsuna obeyed her as he removes the hand from his hair then bows a bit, smiling warmly at Gam.

"Gam, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He just left Japan in hope to find his older brother," Sepira introduced Tsuna first to Gam, whom blinks as he nods at the fact that the other is Japanese. Just maybe, the boy might be related to that man after all if he was looking for someone that looks like him. Sepira switched over to Japanese, knowing that Gam or anyone in the place does not know it.

"Tsuna, this is my Lighting Guardian, Gam. I told him that you were looking for your older brother and only staying overnight. That's your story of being here and in this era. Sorry for pushing this on you!"

Tsuna blinks as she remembered that Primo of Vongola was alive in this time and looks like him. he blinks a few time then face palms himself. She was going to dumped him on Giotto's laps after all as she giggles then grabs Tsuna's free arm, leading him to the dining room as she placed the boy in the spot beside her. Everyone was shocked by the brunette's arrival or the sight of their boss dragging a stranger to the table or the mix of both. Well all except Gam, who was wary of the boy.

"Sepira-san!" Tsuna whined lightly as she began to fill up his plate with varieties of food and hands it off to him with chopsticks she had on hand. There was time she likes to eat Japanese-style, which gave Gam a headache each single time. Sepira gave him a flick on his forehead as few began to laugh at the scene before them. It was so amusing, seeing Giotto's look-alike getting scolded by their boss. Gam just had to smile as Tsuna began to eat like a ravished boy, though with manners. He kept his food protected at all cost as few of the others tried to sneak off with his food.

"Mou! Stay away from my food!" Tsuna cried out as he was chewing on a bacon as Sepira laughed. She translated for everyone's sake and everyone just erupted in laughter, all of them trying to get their piece from the brunette, even Gam as Sepira ate her own. Tsuna was quick, very quick in fact, capturing his food from them as he ate them as well. He was acting like a small predator that has not eaten in a week to Gam, which made him smirk. It seemed the the boy starved himself to save money.

"Tsuna, don't over-stuff yourself though. The trip is rather bumpy by the way," Sepira said in Japanese as the boy finished his meal by saying his usual prayer at the end. Tsuna nods and takes a glass of water and brings it to his lips, but paused in the action. He sets it down and looks at Sepira, who narrows her eyes. He just had a bad feelings about the water right away and she wasn't a kind of person to dismiss his Intuition.

"Don't drink the water, guys. It's poisoned," Sepira suddenly said in Italian, almost everyone stopped drinking water. They haven't drank any of it until they stopped teasing the boy. Though there was one unlucky one int he back of the room. Tsuna quickly gets up and runs over to him rather quickly without stumbling and takes the glass from the victim and sets it down on the table. Sepira just stood up rather quickly and rushed over to the other side of the victim, rubbing his back as she looks at Tsuna.

"Gam, there's the vial in my study on the shelf. Go get it please!" Sepira command in Italian as Tsuna focused onto the male in their hold, feeling the coldness of the skin now. Tsuna quickly made the man stand up, trying to make the poison work harder to get to the heart as Sepira nods. She knew this as Gam came back in with a vial in his hand and holds it out to his boss. Sepira took it and opened it. Tsuna lifted the victim's head up and opens the mouth, letting Sepira pours few drops in the mouth. The victim weakly swallowed as Tsuna sighed. His ringing feelings went away with that as Sepira just plugged the vial.

"Thank you for your quick actions Tsuna. You possibly saved our lives just now," Sepira said in Japanese as Tsuna picks the victim up and carried him bridal style and hands him over to Gam, who had his arms out for taking. He lets Gam take him and then collapsed in nearby empty chair. In a way, he was suffering the backlash of his own Hyper Intuition, only the pain was more sharper and painful. Sepira touches his shoulder then handed him a new glass of water, letting him test it again. He takes a sips, letting everyone lets out a breath of relief. It just mean that the person that tried to kill them did not think about poisoning the whole batch of clean water Now it just meant they they have betrayer in their midst and it's not the brunette that just saved them all from painful death. They went out to do their duties as Sepira asked one of the nearby people to prepare a carriage for them. The man nods then went off, leaving the house to prepare the horses and the coach itself.

"Man, my mind is going to explode..." Tsuna mutters as he had his senses upgraded all of the sudden, the sunlight basically hurting him a bit as he had the scent of food and water attacking his nose, even he could smell the traces of poison that was used. He looks at Sepira then points at the man int he corner who was standing guard with blank face. Sepira just smiled then nods, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Gam, we found him! Can you take him outside and erase his memories?!" Sepira yelled as the guard erupted in pure anger, everyone frozen to the spot as Tsuna stands up and elbowed the male in the stomach before the man's knife even reached Sepira. He knew keep her alive until she gives birth is vital for his time so he would be working with her, though his mind was still over-active as everyone seemed slow to him. Gam ran back in to see the scene and sighed. He grabs the traitor by his neck and went outside, humming a dark tune as one of the people in the room brought the suitcase over to Tsuna, whom accepts it. They were in awe and they hoped that he would stay with him.

"Sepira, let's go before any troubles befallen on you here," Tsuna said softly as the noises was bit loud to his ear. Sepira just grins then drags Tsuna outside with a warm smile. She was trying to get the brunette to coach where it could be silent inside. Tsuna winces as he went outside, the harsh lightness of the sun hurting his eyes even more.

"Don't worry. We'll get you to your brother soon before you know it," Sepira said in Italian then makes a face that she forgot that other cannot speak Italian then grins sheepishly though her Familia groaned lightly. "Sorry about that. Had to protect you from my awed Familia. Even Gam likes you now.. Well! It just means that you would get along with them!" She told him in Japanese as Tsuna groaned then steps into the carriage before he stumbled over nothing.

Yeah that right. Just nothing. face-planted his face onto the base of the coach as Sepira covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter. This was very amusing. Even she was supposed to engulf all, but Tsuna was a Sky himself and sometimes they have their own way of interacting with the other Skies after all.

"Hey Tsu-kun. Are you okay?" Sepira said as her voice held amusement as Tsuna just groaned. This isn't what he wanted to start his morning off with. First of all, his tutor shot him and somehow sent him back to the past as he was suffering some kind of illness that went away with the shot, being in the woman's room, stopping everyone from taking his food and an assassination process as well pinpointing the traitor. Then he fell forward, face kissing the base of the coach.

Oh yeah, and he had to pretend that he is Giotto's younger brother! Why did Reborn do this to him! Gah. He is so going to be the death of Tsuna one day.

"Oya.. I'm fine, Sepira," Tsuna said as he pushes himself up then sits in one of the cushion as Sepira sits across from him, her smile on the face widening as Tsuna touches his bruised nose gingerly, though iw as going away fast.

"You're still clumsy as ever?" she had to ask as she giggles, shutting the door as Tsuna lets out a pitied sigh. She took that as her answer as Tsuna sets the suitcase between them as they both felt the carriage move. They decided that being silent for most of the beginning of the ride was suitable because it was bumpy as hell. Until they reach the mid-point of the smooth portion of the ride, they decided to talk.

* * *

Me: Mah. I took a lot of breaks on this one and somehow this became a long chapter.

Tsuna: Seriously? Incest?

Me: Aw, c'mon. You know you love it!

Tsuna: *Blushes greatly*

Sepira: Oh my, this could be rather interesting.~

Me: Of course it will be Sepira. You will get the blackmail material along with few other people.

Reborn: Chaos. I better be one of them.

Tsuna: JU! DO NOT GIVE HIM ONE!

Me: *Promptly ignores Tsuna* Sure. In fact I couldn't bear not to give you one!

Tsuna: *Groans*

Sepira and Reborn: Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own KHR

* * *

Giotto: *Yawns* Time for my appearance?

Me: *Kicks him awake with a growl and a cough*

Giotto: OW!

Tsuna: Enjoy the story. Giotto, you shouldn't sleep! She just recently recovered from small (Not) cold...

* * *

Vongola Mansion

Afternoon

* * *

Tsuna and Sepira finally arrived at their location just before noon, their stomachs rumbling in tune as Tsuna just blushed. he was now used to brightness of the sun as he sighed softly. Sepira just smiled lightly then waves him over to the gate. She held up her ring toward to the guards that was at the gate with her free arm around Tsuna's free arm. He was carrying his suitcase as Tsuna kept his eyes hidden by the bangs. Sepira has taught him basic Italian, which will help him in the near future.

"He's my guest! I want him to meet them!" Sepira said cheerfully as she was stubborn as the guards was cautious of him. Tsuna, however, couldn't blame him. In fact, why would a eighteen-years-old boy would suddenly appear out of nowhere with Mare leader with him. He kept his face blank as Tsuna took a peek at them. he was thankful for Sepira's help though, since she just grins widely at them. "Also he can't understand Italian! He's Japanese and I only gave him an helping hand when I found out his parents' deaths. I wanted to show him something about being a orphan is not a bad thing!"

That got the guards to agree to let him in. They knew their master would beat them to pulp if they didn't complied to her will and his wishes of meeting someone who need inspiration. They opens the gate and lets them pass, even letting them go without a check of Tsuna's suitcase. He lets out a mental sigh as Sepira just giggles then leads him on, chattering in Japanese with him about small things. It was not that important and they had covered all the important subject during the ride. Tsuna was led to the door of majestic mansion at the end of the forest, Sepira letting him look around him in awe. He couldn't believe it. In just two years, he would be going to Italy and work at Decimo, no matter how many time he said he won't be, he would for he didn't want to see his friends get hurt. The mansion was about seven stories tall, few gardens around the house as it suitably the house. But with a quick glance around the mansion, he could see some boards covering one corner of the house. Sepira noticed it and giggles.

"Looks like they had another bout again recently. Tsuna, I hope you can handle their curses and battles!" She said cheerfully in Japanese as he sighed. He now understood what being a boss means. It just means stopping the fights before the paperwork even reaches his desk, asking for repairs of the area that is affected. Damn. This Don business is starting off to be bad idea for him. Tsuna groaned as he raised his free arm as Sepira lets it go, running a hand through his hair.

"Do not tell me this will results in paperwork for just one person?" Tsuna asked softly as Sepira just giggles then knocks on the door lightly.

"Sometimes, when certain person snaps, they could make their guardians do them. This time, it didn't seem to go that way though. I wonder how he's feeling about this?" Sepira explained as Tsuna removes his hand from his hair, gaping at Sepira who was looking at the door cheerfully as she giggles again. Tsuna could not believe it. This is not what he was expecting from her then groaned lightly this time. The door opened to reveal a blonde male with a warm grin toward to them.

"Good afternoon Sepira!" the blonde greeted in Italian as Sepira just smiled brightly at him. Tsuna, however, quickly recognizes the male.

"Good afternoon, Giotto! I'm so sorry, but I brought unexpected guest this time. He's an old friend of mine and does not understand Italian," Sepira replied in Japanese as Tsuna looks at the blonde male before him, his chocolate brown eyes meeting the sky-blue eyes. Blonde was taken back from Tsuna's appearance and similarities to him. They could easily pass for siblings anytime because the only difference they had was hair color and eye color between them and their height as well.

"Uh, a-ah! My name's is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said all of the sudden as he bows forward in greetings as Giotto snapped out of shock and glances at Sepira. He did, however noticed the suitcase. Sepira just waves him over as he steps closer, making the brunette stands upright then glances at Sepira as well.

"He's your half-brother!~ Your father did leave another son behind, though to Japanese one.. It seemed that he took up a.. different lifestyles than we thought," Sepira said as she had dark aura circling around her, making Giotto looks at Tsuna in surprise. Half-brothers? Tsuna nods slightly in her statement. They had agreed on that he would be Giotto's missing brother, though by half, thanks to Japanese genes that Tsuna had. They would also say that his mother tried hard to take care of him, but she died of sickness that engulfed her body few years after his birth as well, so basically he's an orphan.

"I never thought that he could..." Giotto mutters in Italian as his eyes was shadowed. It was a shame that his father died of sickness as well, otherwise he would send that man to hell. He didn't like that man one bit, but he didn't expect him to have a mistress! And in Japan as well! He looks at the smaller male then smiles warmly at him since the boy's eyes held fear and it hurts his feelings seeing them. He didn't want him to suffer that much.

"Mind speaking in Japanese for him? He's trying to learn Italian, but the best we could do is greetings, yes, no and leone. For some reasons, he reminds me of lion," she explained his ability of not being able to speak it as Tsuna narrows his eyes. Reborn as called him leone when he was feeling generous.

"Excuse, but I do not look like leone, Sepira-chan. It was only a nickname from very old friend of mine," Tsuna explained as she giggles, knowing the person. Giotto just breaks out a smile then hugs Tsuna, who freaks out a bit with a light 'Hieee!' while making Sepira swats him Giotto's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you! You can stay here if you want you Tsuna!" Giotto said loudly in Japanese as Tsuna just blushed deeply as Sepira mutters about not having a painter with her for this scene. Blushing Tsuna was something she does not want to forget as she smiled lightly at them. Giotto lets him go then blushes lightly at Tsuna's red face. He loves the looks on him then just grins brightly at him.

"Now, don't make us starve our stomach! I swear to whatever holy and unholy, I will whack you upside down with Reborn's Leon-Mallet," she gently reminded him as Tsuna just gapes at her. He didn't know that Reborn was in this era.

"Don't tell me he's in Italy!~" Tsuna whined lightly, his red face replaced with pale one. Giotto blinks then wonders why Tsuna was fearing his old friend. Sepira just grins brightly at him as Giotto takes the suitcase from Tsuna's hand, leaving Tsuna to face her directly.

"No! He's going to murder me if he finds me here, Sepira!" That got Giotto's attention as Sepira laughed. he didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh, hush. He won't murder his dear student! He would probably shoot at you few time with Chaos Shots, but that's might be all of it."  
"A few times!? You would not believe how hard he worked my body mercilessly with few torture rounds of his training! And oh guess what?"  
"Yes? If it involved Colonnello and Lal Mirch joining to help him train you, then that was amusing for me when I heard that."  
"It was not amusing! Lal was a Spartan with me, while Colonnello just kicks me around as Reborn called me his torture toy!"

That made Giotto blinks then breaks out laughing. Good, then it means that Tsuna was involved in mafia if he had to endure the Spartan trio's training. Sepira just giggles as she had certain kind of smile on as Tsuna just shivered at the sight of it. No doubt she'll be telling them he's in Italy and up for training since he's whining of them.

"I'm sorry to cut the amusing conversation here, guys. But my friends is bout to destroy the spare dining room if I don't return like now," Giotto said as Tsuna groaned at the amusing part as Sepira just drags the boy in by his arm as Giotto steps back to let them in. He gave the suitcase to his head butler and told him to put it in his room. Tsuna just followed them both, eyes studying the details of the place as Giotto's was studying his new brother's face with curiosity. Well, his gut was telling to accept him already as Giotto just narrows his eyes about something. Tsuna was already exhibiting some behaviors that he wish that he would never see again in his life. Tsuna was reacting to all the sounds, even the faint ones that normal human would not be able to pick up.

"Sepira, can I talk with you in private for a moment? Tsuna, can you stay here for a moment?" Giotto asked softly as they both nods. Sepira lets go of Tsuna as Tsuna looks at the painting on the wall, studying the detials completely as Giotto pulled his dear old friend over. He switched to Japanese as Sepira narrows her eyes.

_"Don't tell me he's already.."_  
_"He's already is. He been suffering painful feedback that I couldn't help him."_  
_"Why did the curse passed down on him too?"_  
_"Because he's also a Sky. Normally the curse would not be able to pass down in your lineage, unless you're a Sky."_  
_"Don't tell me he's to be next one of my family?"_  
_"No. He can't be the next one. He already had his duty in Japan to tend to."_  
_"Which is?"_  
_"Running an orphanage when the owner retire. I told the man to keep running it so I could get Tsuna to recover from his sudden sickness. he agreed to this as well... Any more question?"_  
_"None at all then. I just didn't wish for this to happen.."_

"He'll be fine in your hands, hai? Tsuna, it's time to eat!" Sepira said cheerfully as she switched from serious conversation as Tsuna didn't liked how they keep talking in Italian. One of these days, he swear he was going to explode from secret conversations. Giotto just smiled warmly at him then waves him over as Tsuna blushed a bit then walks over to them. Giotto wraps an arm around Tsuna's shoulders as Sepira just wraps an arm around his arm, giggling lightly as Tsuna blushed even more. He was not used to gentle attentions that others was giving him, because it has been a while since he been with his friends.

* * *

_Friends..._

* * *

Tsuna suddenly froze then forced himself to move forward. He didn't like to be away from his friends for long time. Giotto and Sepira was worried about something. Something that had to make Tsuna become quite lonely and distant in their warm embrace as Tsuna snaps out of it then gave off a small, warm smile to them.

"I'm fine! I was wondering if we are going to eat soon?" Tsuna said as he tried to soothe the worries in their eyes as Giotto was taken back. It seemed that Tsuna had did this before with others as Giotto gave off a warm smile. His Intuition tells him to interfere with that, but he didn't want to. His brother's privacy is his own. In fact, the sentence brought a pale face as he rushed the others to the dining room and pushed it open. He had gotten there in nick of time because his dear right-hand pink-haired friend was about to start a fight with his dear green-haired lord friend.

"No! No, no no no! If you pull that gun out, G, I swear I will make you do all the paperwork in my office!" Giotto suddenly said loudly in Japanese as everyone was shocked by his sudden arrival except for platinum blonde male. The said person was studying the boy by Giotto and saw that they look alike. He had his hands in the pockets right away as Giotto points a finger at him.

"Alaude, I'll explain right now. I swear, give me few minutes to get everyone settle!"

Alaude just stayed silent as Sepira pulled Tsuna to the table and seated herself on the left side of the table with a seat on her right. Tsuna took the seat by her as Giotto moved to sit at Tsuna's side. Everyone began to sit down slowly, their eyes on Tsuna as the boy blushed greatly, making Alaude determined him herbivore.

"Sorry about for the wait, but a surprise came by for me just now. Tsuna, these are my friends that stays with me. One on my right is pink-haired fool,-"** "Who are you calling pink, Primo?"** "-and my right-hand, G. One by him is Ugestu Asari, who is Japanese as well,-"_ "Hahah! Please to meet you!"_ "-then one by him is Lampo, the lord of Bonivo.-" "Ora, Ora, now you know that I'm a lord, you must bow down to me. (Cue sweat drops from everyone in the room except for Alaude and Daemon)" "-By him is Knuckle, who works as priest sometimes.-" **_"Please to meet you to the MAXIMUM!"_** **"God, will you shut up, Knuckle!"** _**'Don't take God's name in vain, G!"**_ "-The one that is furthest from us all is Alaude, who runs a certain police force called CEDEF." _"Hnn."_"And lastly, one by Sepira there is Daemon Spade, who is the trouble-maker-" **"Who are you calling trouble-maker, Primo?" **"-of this place. Everyone, this is my half-brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's just recently came from Japan so please, talk in Japanese from now," Giotto had to throw a paper ball at G to keep him shut up after the God's part as everyone was shocked, even Alaude, Daemon and Lampo by the fact that Giotto had a brother. And a cute one to boot it off.

"Wao. Giotto, what an interesting introduction to Tsuna-kun! I fear for the boy's sanity though with your friends around," Sepira said jokingly as Tsuna just sweat drops at her statement as she plopped some food onto his plate, making him speak up.

"Sepira! I can get my food on my own!"  
"It's more like I'm trying to save your share from these people, who eats like a monsters sometimes."  
"So?! I can't eat with fork and knife well either way!"  
"That's why Asari always carry a spare pair of chopsticks to share, right?"

Tsuna face-palmed himself as Asari was the first to break everyone out of shock, letting Giotto get his share as well as Sepira. He pulled out a small bundled cloth and gives it to Sepira, who was sitting right across from her. She gave them to Tsuna, who accepts it with a blush. He bows his head to Asari who just grins warmly at him as he gets his share. Tsuna was only lucky that he was between two people that don't steal food.

Much that is.

"**Hey, Giotto. You're not pulling our legs aren't you? Please, don't tell me you're**-" G began to talk, looking at Giotto who was eat some of his meat as Giotto sends him a look that says the he was taking him in, no matter what G says. G just groaned as Asari sneaks off with few of the eggs from G's plate. Tsuna, however, said his prayer then dives in, his gut tell him to eat fast or waste precious food as Sepira quickly eats her food as well. She knew what was going to happen when G notice the missing eggs. G turned to his plate and blinks. Half of his plate was gone as his face turn bit red. He glares at Asari, who was humming a soft tune as Tsuna said his final prayer then sets the chopsticks on the plate, slowly pushing himself away from the table as Sepira does the same. Giotto noticed this and looks at them, bit worried for their safety in this room.

"_What is it, G?" _Asari had to ask G what was his problem as G quickly try to snatch his food off the plate, but somehow managed to get food on Asari's face. Tsuna quickly grabs Sepira and a plate, using it as a shield if needed. Sepira began to giggles as they went behind Giotto's chair, using it as their only safe base. Asari just picked the food off of him then lightly tossed the food onto G's face, laughing happily as Giotto began to eat more slowly. G however, grabbed the nearby bowl of mashed potato and tossed it at Asari, who dodged alongside with Lampo. The bowl landed on Knuckle's head.

"Uh oh.. G, you're in so much trouble!~"  
**"Shut up** **brat!" **  
_"Mah, mah. Let's calm down before-"  
__**"Food fight to the **__**MAXIMUM!"**__  
__"I'll handcuff you to death if you herbivores don't stop now.**"  
**_**"Nufufufuf, Skylark, weren't you going to leave just now?"  
**_"What did you say, melon-head?"_  
**"What did you call me, Little Chick?"**  


Then the food fight began with Knuckle throwing a salad bowl at G. Giotto rubs his forehead lightly as he stayed in his chair. Alaude and Daemon avoided getting hit, though still insulting each other, by staying away from the group as the other began to throw food at each other. Tsuna sighed softly as Sepira laughed lightly. Giotto was alerted to their presences by that. He glared coldly at the food fight participants as Alaude and Daemon shivered at the sudden change of the temperature. Tsuna and Sepira knew that Giotto was close to snapping as the butler saw them hiding them waves them over to hide them out. They quickly took the chance to run and hides behinds the door, panting as Tsuna clutches at his head. He wasn't used to the pain in his head as well the images as Sepira quickly pulled him over to the nearby chair and plops him into it, asking for a glass of water for him. They could hear Giotto very well from the dining room though.

"You guys... You should know that we had guests just now and they had to hide because you guys decided to make a fool out of yourself! You all are going to do the paperwork in my office as well cleaning this room up! And I mean it, NOW!"

Sepira just smiled faintly as Tsuna had his eyes closed, bending over as the pain began to escalate as the butler came back with a glass of water and she took it and gave it to Tsuna. Giotto came in that moment as he saw Tsuna in pain as Sepira was trying to get him to drink.

"Tsuna, drink! It will help you I promise you that," Sepira soothingly says as Giotto rushed over to be by Tsuna's side. Giotto didn't expected Tsuna to be this far into the hole of dark hell. Tsuna lightly nods and drinks the water given to him, still whimpering as he looks at them with eyes that only tortured them in their sleep that night. It was full of fears and pain, something that shouldn't happen to the boy. Ever.

* * *

_'Why is this happening to me?!'_

* * *

Well, that's that! Review or Brick?! Your lovely choice!

Oya, I am still reviewing Lost Sky at the moment though.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own KHR._

* * *

_Okay this is done on m phone so sorry for crappy chapter._

_Anyway, thank you for reading this extremely short chap! I promise to make it up to you by making the next one longer!_

* * *

_Giotto had pick Tsuna up in bridal hold as Tsuna was getting more terrified. Sepia steps back as she knew that Giotto want to be alone with Tsuna now. He nods, thankful of her help as she smiled softly toward to them both, her teal eyes holding hope for Tsuna. Giotto didn't understand her attachment to the brunette, but he could tell that she only wanted to help him._

_"Don't worry, Sepira. He's fine in my care now... Do you think you will be able to go back home alone safely?" Giotto asked softly in Italian as she nods softly. they began to walk together, Giotto leading her to the front door where his head butler was waiting for her._

_"I like to take Brian if that is okay with you?" Sepira asked as the butler just smiled warmly at her, though his eyes flitted to Giotto and Tsuna. He wondered if young master Tsuna was okay. Giotto nods as she took Brian's arm with a giggle and lead him out to her carriage. Giotto said his goodbyes and good lucks to her as she did the same, waving her arm at the male couple behind her._

_"Now, let's get you to dark room right away," Giotto said as he sits the door with his foot then turn around to the stairs, quickly going up to the seventh floor as he went to the room at the end of the hallway. He opens the door silently as Tsuna cringes, panting lightly as he shuts the door behind them. If his room was bright, it would be varieties of orange colors all over the place, but is was dark, almost total black as Tsuna relaxes lightly._

_"Tsuna, wake up.. I need you to stay awake okay?" Giotto softly mutters as Tsuna's eyes flew awake. Giotto had settled him on his bed as Tsuna scrambled to sitting position. Giotto pulls back as he saw the deep rose blush on the boy's cheeks, making him smiles softly in return._

_"wh-where am I?" Tsuna asked as he looks at Giotto, not noticing the fact that the room was dark, no, it was more like a comfortable lighting for him as Giotto quickly smiles fakely. As if he was bit worried about something and Tsuna took quick notice of it._

_"You do know you just saw me in near total darkness, right?" Giotto asked, making the boy pale. Tsuna never thought that Giotto would look at him in same lighting as he was pushed down onto his back, making him blush as he looks at his relative in the eyes. Giotto places a hand on his little brother's forehead to make sure he wasn't running a fever as well to check something. He thought that Tsuna looked cute with a blush, almost seducing as he quickly pulls his hands away._

_"You know what's happening to me? Can you tell me?" Tsuna asked softly, so soft that Giotto had to near closer to him. Even with his excellent hearing, it was at that volume where he would have to strain to hear, litterly. The questions, however, was something he wished to avoid if it was not the issues on hand._

_"Yes... Tsuna, do you really want to know?" Giotto had to ask. Ask to be sure. Ask to be willing to hear him out and accept his explanation. Tsuna blinks as he lightly narrows his brown eyes, determined look in them. Giotto sighed then leans over him, his cape surrounding around them as their faces were a foot away. Giotto did not want to boy to run, therefore the position as Tsuna blushed like a tomato head._

_"Haven't you heard legends of vampires?" Was the question that sent Tsuna into shock._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own KHR

* * *

Here;s the promised long chapter!

Gomensai for the last one though. I could not return to sleep unless I did that one, and yet..

I did it on my phone. A feat that was once though impossible.

Well, Giotto, Tsuna. Kick it off for me?

Giotto&Tsuna: Hai! Thank you for reading this!

* * *

Tsuna nearly flipped his top when he heard what Giotto said. Legends of vampires?! Tsuna was scared to no ends about anything supernatural as Tsuna narrows his eyes at Giotto warning him not to lie to him. Though his Intuition was telling him that Giotto isn't lying. Giotto took noticed tot he narrowing of the eyes and sighed, his hands on either side of Tsuna's body, though they were close to his arms so he could catch him if his dear little frail-looking brother dared to punch the sucker out of him.

Which Tsuna did, nearly managing to as Giotto reacted rather quickly. Tsuna did not seemed to be happy about something as Giotto sighed, almost wary. Tsuna had unbelievable speed and strength behind that punch as Giotto placed both arms by Tsuna down, staring down at him as Tsuna closes his eyes. However, Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as Giotto failed to see it. He was completely distracted by the boy's toned reflexes.

"Don't tell me..." Tsuna said softly, past the denial stage as Giotto just frowns lightly then bumps his head against the other, trying to comfort him. Tsuna was thankful of other being there for him, but for once, he wants to be alone. Alone to his thoughts. And to his nightmarish dreams.

"I didn't want this to happen to you. I swear. I was hoping that you would be Cloud-type like Alaude because you seems to float on your own, but," Giotto began to explained softly, pushing away a bit as he lays down beside him, letting Tsuna opens his doe-like chocolate eyes to watches him move. Tsuna thought that Giotto was sincere in his words though he looked quite handsome. He now had pink flush across his cheek, then turns his head, looking at the curtains that blocked out the sunlight coming in. Giotto however had to go on. He had to let Tsuna know the real truth about their lineage.

"We were cursed. Tsuna, I didn't want this to happen to you. But first, I want to know what you think of vampires."

Tsuna shivers at the question-like statement as he didn't like talking about anything supernatural. His blush ran away as he turns his head to face Giotto fear exposed on his face. Giotto took notice of his fears then smirks warily as Tsuna explained why he is acting like that.

"I see them as a evil-blood sucking monster that kill without mercy and hope for other as well kidnaps innocent people. And don't bring up the subject of ghosts around me either way! I Do Not Like Supernatural Stories!"

That made Giotto laughed, though softly. He knew that was the usual images of vampires to ones that does not know the real truth behind them. He rolled onto his side as Tsuna makes a face, saying that he wasn't gong to be that kind, or he'll kill himself.

"Now, now! Don't do it, Tsuna-kun! To be truthful, that is not what we are anyway. It's more like half-vampire, half-human kind of thing. I'm kinda glad you won't be taking over any leadership, right?" Tsuna blinks at his explanation and question, making him chew lightly on the fact of half-vampire genes might be residing in his DNA in his mind. He doubted that greatly. He wasn't a kind to face the truth without proof.

Plus is he like Reborn anyway? This is hell!

"Why you ask me that, Onii-san?" Tsuna said while he blushed again. He wasn't used seeing Giotto as his older brother as Giotto blushed as well. He wasn't used to being called by that either way. Giotto pokes Tsuna's belly as he found that it was well trained muscle that he was poking at as Tsuna giggles a bit. He was a bit ticklish.

"Omerta." Giotto said softly as Tsuna just smiles softly.

"Omerta, I swear to keep your secrets a secret. Keep the mafia world in secret unless with someone that has knowledge of it. If you break it, you're dead," his dear little brother said as he pokes Giotto back, seeing that he wasn't ticklish. Dang it, how did he get rid of it anyway?

"You knew?"  
"Ever since Reborn came in my life, telling me that I need to protect myself. He kinda told me of you..."  
"I swear I'll beat that sadist to pulp next time I see him."  
"You better let me do that. I have more than enough reasons for that, Onii-san."

Giotto laughed as Tsuna made a pouting face as he was trying to frown. He hugs Tsuna as Tsuna takes in a sudden breath. He was suddenly assaulted by images of blood and his friends' bodies again. Giotto frown, knowing that he was suffering then pulls him into his hold. Tsuna was frozen lightly as he whimpers lightly. He was shivering lightly, clinging greatly to Giotto as Giotto had a small blush across his cheeks. He wasn't used to feelings like this, but he had to focus on task now, which is helping Tsuna through a attack.

"What we are is part vampire, Tsuna. You don't have to see those terrible images anymore. I know it hurts you to see your precious people dead, but if you don't get over them, you will go insane," Giotto softly murmurs into Tsuna's ears, knowing he only had small chance for that to penetrate his mind...

* * *

_Giotto!_

**_I can't._**

_This is torturing me!_

**_No._**

_I cannot let myself go down deeper!_

**_Blood._**

_Why does this have to happen to me!_

**_Gokudera's headless body._**

**_Blood._**

_Reddish__ stuff all over on me._

_NO!_

_I did not killed him!_

**_Gokudera's head in your hands, shock in the face. You killed him, Tsuna._**

_No!_

_NO, NO NO!_

_He is one of my precious treasures!_

_I would never kill him, bastard!_

**_Why did you deny killing him?_**

_I did not kill him!_

**_Yes you di-_**

_"-ow it hurts you to see your precious people dead, but if you don't get over them, you will go insane."_

_Giotto?_

**_Don't listen to him. He's lying!_**

_No. He won't lie._

**_He does!_**

_He does not. I do._

**_Why are you doing this?_**

_Because I care for all of them!_

**_This is not over! I am warning you, THIS IS NOT OVER!_**

_It's is.. For you._

* * *

Giotto was wondering how long will Tsuna fight with his other self. Fifteen minutes already passed when he last said anything. He looks down at the brunette softly as he was still holding him close to him. He though he looked like cute.. And ravishing. Giotto, what the hell are you thinking? He's your brother! Giotto shakes his head as his blond hair flew all over the places as Tsuna's breathing settled in deep breathing phase, almost like he is sleeping. Giotto lets out a soft sigh, thankful of other's sleeping. He needed Tsuna to be ready for next part.

"Hey, Tsuna. Tomorrow morning, I guess I should tell you the real truth about us.." Giotto said softly as he looks down at the boy's sleeping face. It was so calm, peaceful as well as cute enough to be kissed. Giotto sighed as he mentally kicked himself in the butt as he pulls the cover over them, keeping them warm as he was tired of events today. If G even think about barging in the room, he'll just kick him out again and go back to sleep with Tsuna in his arms.

You know, it's been a while since he felt this peaceful. Maybe before he got struck with his own attack. Ah well. He had a lot of help with that one from Sepira and few of Acrobalenos who wanted to see the man sane, not a blabbing idiot. He just smirks then hummed lightly, tucking his chin into soft, brown hair that somewhat tickles his nose. He takes in a deep breath of Tsuna's scent, realizing that he smelled similar to himself, though he would have that tea and espresso kind of scent added in the mix.

_ Damn you Reborn. Why you get to know him before I do anyway?_

* * *

"Achoo!" A fedora-wearing man sneezed as he drank his favorite drink as Sepira just returned to her mansion. He was waiting for her, though he was rubbing his nose. She saw him then brightens up the whole room with her smile.

"Reborn! Let me guess, someone's talking about you?" Sepira said as she took off her hat, giggling as Reborn just tips his hat a bit to look at her. The woman who somehow got all the strongest seven together and cursed them with immortal life. She took the seat by him as she asked for a cup of latte. She turned her attention to outside, toward to where Giotto and Tsuna are.

"More like cursing me. I bet you a buck it's Giotto," Reborn said cheerfully, though he had somewhat a murderous aura around him that spiked when he said Giotto's name. Sepira just smiles softly as she got her drink. She carefully sips it then sighed softly. She has been thinking deeply through out the trip back home. She had excused Brian to go back after reaching mid-way point. He was hesitant, but she managed to convince him anyway.

"He came. The brunette boy. The one you called leone for some reasons, Reborn-kun," Sepira said after few minutes of silence, enjoying the calm peace between them. Reborn turns his head to face her as he had a dangerous smirk on. Oh boy, Tsuna is not going to get a break from him, even being in past. Sepira just wished for boy's safety with her Acrobaleno's sadist, and her second-hand in Acrobaleno of course, and hope that Tsuna would survive him.

"Oh joy. I can't wait to teach him everything, though the don stuff will be out of question if he's with Giotto," Reborn said in Japanese. They were conversing in Italian when they greeted each other, but slowly slipped into Japanese when they got to subject of why he's here.

"Reborn, you should give the boy a reprieve. He was in the middle of the attack when I left him. He just had one before in the morning before me as well," Sepira said seriously as Reborn kept his smirk up, though it was faint. He knew that the more frequent the attacks would be, the more closer for the boy to decide whether he should or not.

Whether he should destroy the treasures dear to him or not.

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping so deeply that he didn't know where he is. He kept calling out for his mother, calling out as he said for five more minutes as Giotto was awaken by the boy's sleeping talking. He was slightly worried for the boy's calling for mother, but he had heard from Sepira that his mother had died from sickness, the one that engulfed her body for years. He hummed lightly as Tsuna stopped talking, hearing Giotto's tune. Tsuna's eyelids fluttered then open wide-awake, pushing himself away from Giotto as the said person failed to catch the boy.

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked in high-pitch as he fell on his head on the floor, He had his legs hanging over his body, making such a sight as Tsuna rubs his head in fast-paced actions. He didn't have usual pain when he woke up, so he took notice of that as Giotto leans over the edge of the bed, peering down at him. He seemed to be holding back a snicker. Tsuna groaned lightly as he rolled backward kneeling as he had messed up his shirt and some button came undone. Giotto blinks at he took int he sight before him. He nearly want to hugs the boy for looking to damned cute as his door was suddenly kicked open.

"Primo! Are you okay?" G's voice said as Tsuna quickly straightened his clothes out in that moment. Giotto groaned as he slumps over the bed, almost childishly as Tsuna blinks. G steps in to see Tsuna on the floor then Giotto on the bed. He did not know that is going on at all. Though he got a clue as Tsuna returned one hand to his dear little bump.

"Ow! That hurts..." Tsuna whimpered as Knuckle comes into the room after G, blinking as he sees one bruised boy. Tsuna looks up then waves his hand, saying that he doesn't need anything. For now.

"Neh, how did you survive such a bump, Tsuna-kun!" Asari came in, saying as he was grinning ear-to-ear. He was relaxing the room down as Tsuna sighed softly as Giotto just sighed then push himself up, getting off the bed. Tsuna just winces as he touches his nice pulsing bump.

"Hard bone. For some reasons, back in Japan, I always fall down the stairs every single time," Tsuna explained G falls to the ground, laughing as Asari was trying to hold in his laughter as Knuckle just blinks then yelled 'Maximum!' Giotto however was shocked, hearing that Tsuna was like that. Tsuna mutters something along the lines of "I swear you're just like Reborn," and "Why don't you try falling down the stairs once a while, maybe you guys would feel how I feel." That however crack Giotto up as Tsuna looks at him with surprised doe-like eyes as it held confusion as Asari just breaks down, clutching his side. Tsuna, however looked outside and saw that they had slept away few hours. Therefore, it's only mid-afternoon.

"We can try, but I doubt we can fall down the stairs without meaning to, Tsuna-kun," Giotto said as he managed to catch his breath, shocking everyone, except for Knuckle, who already lost what they were talking about. Tsuna sighed then gets up slowly, wiping away the dirt away from his body. Giotto was already up, his cloak off as he was getting hot in that thing. He however still need to talk with Tsuna of what they were going to do next. G was still on the ground, catching his breath as well as Asari. Giotto grabs Tsuna's arm then drags him out of his room quickly, taking him through the long winding coriander as he nearly avoided getting seen by Alaude and Daemon, who was in bout of insult exchange. Tsuna quickly kept up with Giotto's pace, hearing G yelling for them to slow the fuck down. The laughter was heard as Giotto pulled him into one of the dark rooms, shutting the door after them silently as he puts a finger to his lips, signalling other to be quite.

"-Alaude! Help us find Giotto and his little brother! They just ran down here!" G's voice said as they could hear footsteps running down the hallway, passing the door that they were behind of. Tsuna quickly pulled up his mental and sense barrier right away as Giotto did the same. it was more of reflexes as they could hear Daemon's cursing about them being untraceable by his mental search. Giotto's eyes widens as he saw the color of Tsuna's eyes now. It was orange golden orange that his eyes sometimes changes into when he was doing barrier. He suddenly wished that Sepira didn't have to dump such a look-alike on his laps. Now he could only hope that his fighting ability was different from his.

Such a shame, though. Tsuna was so alike to Giotto, he could pass as double in fights.

Tsuna sighed as he was scanning out with his harmony factor, using cloud and mist flames to do so. Giotto didn't noticed him doing that, but he wanted to know what kind of styles he fights with.

"What is your style of fighting?" Giotto said softly as he pulled away from the door. Tsuna blinks, his eyes returning to chocolate-brown color as Giotto lets out a mental release of breath. Tsuna walks over to looks at the bookshelf, tracing his hands among the book with soft smile. He paused over the one in Japanese though.

"I uses my hands to protect the ones near me and uses them to defeat the person that wish them harms," Tsuna said, confirming Giotto's fears. Now that was trouble some. It just means that he would see how far Tsuna progressed in his fist-to-fist fighting skills. Tsuna know that other's was worried by guessing at aura that other was exposing to him. He wasn't a kind of person to intrude and speak for what other people is thinking, though he always had quick answers that sometimes baffled his family back in his time.

"You know... You should take a seat. We'll be fine here for a while, I think." Giotto said as he runs a hand through his hair, he looked extremely handsome when he does so to Tsuna who blushed lightly. He nods then moved to sit across from him, making Giotto pulls Tsuna from the chair and ontot he couch beside him. He didn't like it when people are shy around him as he gave off a warming smile to him that said not to be afraid of him. Tsuna makes a cute face then sighed, getting comfortable in his new spot as Giotto leans back from him, enjoying Tsuna's face.

"So what you want to know? I'll answer anything. To a limit, I think," Giotto asked Tsuna who blinks then smiled darkly. he hasn't forgotten the last conversation.

"Why are you worried about me taking over the leadership?" That got Giotto where Tsuna wanted him to be. Giotto fingers at his Vongola Ring lightly, looking at it with careful eyes. He was debating to tell him or not, though he should to be on the safe side.

"If you were to take over my position of Don of Vongola and take this rings with your own guardians, they would become like us. But they would not have to suffer the sights we saw... And I thank God for that because it was so bad for me when I first 'woke' up, you see?"

Tsuna was shocked. It only means that his guardians was already cursed? Cursed by being immortal forever if nothing takes their lives? Giotto watches the boy's face, which held many fleeting emotions as he moves to hugs him.

"Well, that's only mean that they don't know?" Tsuna asked softly as he nearly buried his face in other's chest. He was feeling bad for some reason.

"It depends. Alaude knows what he is now because he could tell how strong he became when we took the rings. For some reasons, Sky's Harmony seemed to pass on my curse to them.." Giotto explained closing his eyes as remember the day that Alaude asked him what happened to him and his senses. Tsuna blinks then shivers. He could tell that Hibari would be after him soon if Alaude was the same. Giotto could tell if the other had someone like Alaude, he's in deep shit.

"O-okay.. Tell me how did we got vampire genes?" Tsuna asked, changing the subject. That made Giotto frowns as he knew it would solve up all of the issues, but to tell the truth.

"I honestly don't know." was his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own KHR

* * *

Well. Bloody Hell. I actually had a writer's blocks for my other stories except for this, Lost Sky, and Become the Sky Acrobaleno. Well. I betcha it because you guys feeds me review to those three, though I will try to update the other by the weekend.

WELL. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"You honestly don't know how? How is that possible?" Tsuna asked, shocked as he pushed himself away from Giotto, whow as bit surprised by the boy's thoughts. Tsuna was switching back and forth between shy to boss-like personas he had, but he was trying to find the balence between the two. He knew it would be few years before Daemon would betray Vongola because he's going to take over Vongola's stead from Nono on the same day that Daemon betrayed in his time. Four Hundreds Years.

"I honestly don't know. Even Alaude researched my family lineage to no ends and he came up with nothing. He's still at it too, but he might research your mother's side," Giotto said as he runs a hand through blonde hair of his as Tsuna gets up, pacing around as he was nervous about something. He could not believe that Tsuna looked cute while pacing in nervously and confusion so he grabs the boy by his waist and returns him back to the seat.

"Even though! I know it wouldn't be my mother! She was sick and obvious to any attacks from gangs that I have to scare off with Reborn's training!" Tsuna said as he was half-lying, confusing Giotto. Tsuna was being mysterious to him as well he seemed to be an ally. He didn't liked it when people lie, but for some reasons, Tsuna didn't seem to be lying. Tsuna groaned lightly as the boy mess up his hair even more, making it seem more wilder than ever as Giotto just laughed. He could see how Sepira calls him leone. His hair was like his, something akin to lion's mane as well the personalities seemed to suit the lion just right.

"So you did have to be dragged into mafia world?" Giotto asked as it was his turn now as Tsuna nods. He stops then leans onto his hands, his eyes turning into calm and steadying kind, making Giotto wonder what kind of experiences he had to go through to protect his mother.

"No matter how or what you could have done, I would be still dragged into it. Reborn said that to me and sometimes when you visit Japan, the gangs knew what you are. They went into deeper into my hometown and saw me. So basically it's it would have happen anyway since my town was one of the small towns where gangs could rules easily," Tsuna explained as he had to fight so many time to protect his land from them. It wasn't a great pleasant job he had on the side with being a Don, but, you know.

"So it's never my fault? It seemed that you made it out it is," Giotto pouts lightly as Tsuna just smiled softly. That shocked Giotto, because he could only smile like that with his eyes if he enjoyed his duties and rewards that comes along with it. In fact, it was only when he treasured them. Tsuna leans back as his eyes turns being orange as it lands on the door.

"Well, we been found by your police," Tsuna only said as he flips backward to hide behind the couch just before the door was kicked open. In fact,t he force that was used to do the said action actually blew the door off as it landed int he spot where Tsuna was at. Giotto blinks as he only shifted his legs, avoiding a leg injury as he looks at the kicker.

"Alaude, you're going to pay for that, right?" Giotto asked lightly as he sighed. He knew that Tsuna was able to react well to things like these, but it was hell when he would be fighting. He had to restrain himself from hurting anyone as well.

"No, herbivore," the man said as he stalks into the room, his cloud flames leaving his body as it lights up all the candles in the room, making it bright as Tsuna groaned. The light hurts his sensitive eyes as Giotto takes in a deep breath. Giotto gave him a flash of worry as Alaude stops in his track. He was alone as he could hear the others on the other side of the mansion.

"Alaude, why you do that for?" Giotto had to ask as Alaude just grins darkly at him then points at the couch, more like pointing at Tsuna behind it, who was sitting on his butt as he kept his arms on the knees, letting his eyes adjust to the light slowly. Giotto sighed then lifts the door a bit, seeing the hinges were torn off the doorway. Thankfully it was repairable and he doesn't have to replace it.

"Don't expect him to be ready to fight with you. Your flames is lethal enough for people that hasn't encountered them! If anything, Tsuna may never have controlled them in his lifetime," Giotto quickly said as Alaude paused in his retort then frowns lightly. Giotto had a point there. He, however, had his smirk return as Giotto sweat drops.

However that smirk ended with a loud "KORA!"

"Anybody still kicking? I want to see you Giotto, Kora!" a familiar voice said as Tsuna groaned mentally and bumps his head against the cough. He didn't like to see that army insane blonde! EVER.

"In here, Colonnello and Alaude, I'm not going to approve that idea," Giotto shouted as Tsuna slightly winces, but his ears was getting used to noise. Giotto had to make Tsuna adapt rather fast and quickly as soon as possible. Tsuna stood up slowly then crept away from the sight of the door, hiding beside the bookcase as Alaude and Giotto was locked into a stare-down, lost in their own world. The army blonde barges into the room, seagull on his head as well the sniper rifle in his hands, wide grin on his lips.

"Nice to see you again, Kora! I have a question to ask of you," the blonde said as Giotto was the first to break the eye hold, looking over his shoulder to see that Tsuna somehow disappeared.

"One moment, Colonnello. I can't see to find someone," Giotto said as Alaude walks over to where Tsuna is, which prompted him to moves even more closer to the shadow, clinging to it like a freaking bastard. Alaude had his handcuff out anyway. Tsuna made himself become with the shadows when he saw the handcuff, his eyes narrowing. He never like cloud's antics of getting his way. So when Alaude lunges at him, Tsuna dodges then ran out of the room without tripping, hanging a corner. Alaude nearly collided then looks at the doorway. Giotto was bit too last as well as Colonnello to see Tsuna. Alaude left the room after that almost like he was stalking his won prey. Giotto however knew who or what he was chasing.

"ALAUDE! DON'T!" Giotto said loudly as he jumps off the couch, running after them as Tsuna lead Alaude on a winding chase. He passed G and Asari on the way as he hanged another corner. He could hear Colonnello whooping happily as Alaude's running footsteps after him. He could also hear Giotto yelling to stop Alaude from chasing Tsuna down.

"-G! Stop Alaude!" Giotto said loudly as fears and worries flashed onto his face as Colonnello jumped over him, running bit more faster than Giotto at the moment as he was slowly catching up with Alaude. Colonnello saw the brown hair then loads his rifle with special bullet that he been using as his favorite.

"Maximum Burst!" Colonnello said as Tsuna blinks then screamed at the top of his lungs. Giotto heard the words then rushed to stop Colonnello from shooting inside of his own place! He was however to late as Tsuna didn't have anywhere to go but to jump out of the window from two floor up.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna said as he suddenly burst outside, wincing as he faced the sharp brightness of the light. He saw the tree branch below him and aimed for him, landing lightly on the ground with a few flips on the branch that he nearly snapped with his weight. He looks up at the window as he could see Alaude and Colonnello, smirks on their faces.

"COLONNELLO! Why did you pull that on me!" Tsuna shouted weakly as he stayed int he shade, trying to get used yellowish light. Colonnello just laughed then jumps down onto the branch, not even breaking it.

"Kora! I had to be sure it was you Dame-Tsuna! I can't believe you're here. Where's Reborn, kora?" Colonnello said as Tsuna just glared weakly back at the Rain Acrobaleno above him. he could see Giotto leaning out side, his blonde hair waving frantic all over the place.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Giotto shouted as Tsuna gave a wave that he was okay. He didn't get any wounds in process either way as he sighed lightly, covering his eyes a bit.

"Reborn? Don't ask me. He just suddenly left me one day, saying that he was going on a mission. Unforgettably he was gone for a while and I was getting really sick.. Sepira brought me here," Tsuna explained as Colonnello nods, understanding the double meaning in it as he could tell that Tsuna was being affected by the senses. Colonnello jumps down beside him as Tsuna flinches at the sounds as he squats down beside him.

"Your family is going crazy of not seeing you for few hours and Yuni having fun returning to school. Keep it up, kora?" Colonnello said as Tsuna just nods. He knew he could relies on Acrobaleno's updates in his other world and possibly be able to guide them from the past like this. Colonnello then kicked Tsuna, sending him flying across the yard as Tsuna places his hand on the ground, slowing him down as he yelps. He plants his feet against the grass then looks up at him, his hand up in the air, almost like he was preparing for a sprint race. Colonnello has his rifle up and pulled the trigger few times. Tsuna moved forward tot he bullets as his high speed, dodging them barely with hair's breath as Giotto's sharp intake of air was heard by them both. Tsuna knew that Colonnello want to fight with him, or more like training him, so he had not choice but to bow down to his wish and will.

Who knows what could Colonnello would do if he was refused. Colonnello dropping his sniper and used his famous martial arts before him as Tsuna began to side-step him, aiming an elbow at his side as Colonnello doges it by touching the elbow. He guided the course, but Tsuna brought it down in time just before Colonnello had a chance to break it with a chop.

Giotto on other hand, is shocked. Tsuna was fighting with Colonnello fist-to-fist, though it seemed that Tsuna wasn't at his best state and losing ground to him as Colonnello just grins then bash his head against the other, making other step back clutching his head. Colonnello grabs one of his wrist and yanks it behind him, forcing the other to be on his chest, head on it's side as he had one hand tapping in defeat.

"Stop, stop stop stop!" Tsuna said loudly as Colonnello was pinching his skin. He was bit weak to pain in that specific area, thanks to his sadist tutors. Colonnello just grins then pull back, letting Tsuna gather his breath. Giotto was already running outside with Alaude on his side, rushing over to where Tsuna is. He was worried about something as Tsuna stayed where he is. He takes in a deep breathing, calming his mental self down. Reborn told him to remain the way he was, naive, yet wise. Not like Secondo of Vongola, whom relied on brute strength and killings to survive the mafia world. Which brought him back to the world. He pushes himself up with both arm, groaning as Colonnello somehow disappeared, seemingly to accomplished something.

"Tsuna, are you okay?! Tell me how are you feeling now?" Giotto said as he was at the other side, helping his brother up as Alaude stayed a distance away, trying to find the army male. It seemed that he somehow escaped without attracting their attention. Tsuna nods lightly as he sat on his butt, groaning lightly as his rubs his hand.

"I think I'm fine... Ow, why did he targeted my weak spot?!" Tsuna whimpered softly, looking at the red mark on the back of his hand. He looked innocent, but the others knew something as Alaude turns around, on the hunt for that stupid Colonnello. No one attack one of the people on Vongola grounds and gets away from him. Giotto, however, was narrowing his eyes, wanted to know what Tsuna felt after the fight.

"How did you feel after fighting with him?" Giotto asked as Tsuna freezes up then looks away, sighing. Giotto decided to press the issue on him, not taking no for an answer now as he leans closer to him. "Tell me, Tsuna. I have to know, please?"

That got Tsuna looks at him directly with tearful eyes as well the cute face paired with it. They could hear G coming out with gun out, raging about some kind of army guy should not be attacking Primo's brother like that all of the sudden. Tsuna didn't answer Giotto's question, getting up as Knuckle was right after G. He rushed over to Tsuna and looks at his wounds, wondering how did the boy survived such wounds without much issues. Knuckle began to heal Tsuna without his permission, but Tsuna ignores the flames encircling on his skin as Giotto was sighing lightly. Tsuna didn't seemed to give up without a fight, it seemed, when coming about his mental state after the battles.

He didn't like it when people try to take the duties upon themselves just like Tsuna did.

"I'm fine, onii-san. Don't worry about me." was all Tsuna said with a soft warm smile, tears rolling down his cheeks lightly as it somehow suited him. Tsuna didn't want Giotto to worry about him and he felt that he was imposing himself on the other like this. But there was another reason he was being like this to Giotto.

He didn't want to kill himself by changing the future.


	7. OMAKE 1 (IM ALIVE)

FINALLY UPDATING THIS.

Go on, flame me. I finally managed to think of a schedule. I wanted to make a list of stories I will be updating soon as so here we go!

_Bloodly Lineage_

_Lost Sky_

_Become the Sky Acrobaleno_

_Alternative Hope_

_Fate's Sky_

_Cinderella Story KHR'ed _(This...)

_Leone_

_Caduto Sky_

_Curse of Living _(First Book of Trilogy set)

In that order, I will be updating. It will be like a schedule and I will not post a new story I have at the moment unless you guys help me with the vote poll going on at the moment. I want to reach fifteen unique voters this time and we're already half-way there as well!

Ah well, onto the story!

Well... It's an omake with papers and Sky Duo and bridal hold.

* * *

Tsuna was carried inside by bridal style, thanks to Giotto's stubbornness as well Tsuna's pouty glares directed at him as he tried, TRIED, to get Giotto to let him down.

"Giotto! Put me down please!" Tsuna pleaded as he tried to scramble out of his hold as he squints, sunlight in his eyes as he mentally hiss at the brightness of it. GIotto's head comes into the view, blocking the sunlight as he could see those blue darling eyes staring into his. Giotto was currently walking toward to inside, though it would take a while since there wasn't a door nearby and the closet door was the front door. Tsuna just pouts, not in a great mood to be carried. Though he could tell there was mirth in those eyes of his supposed 'brother' of his.

"What? I thought all girls like to be carried this way?" He said as he made a turn at the corner, laughing as Tsuna made a wild swing at his head, thankful of the show that was being casted upon them. Tsuna just pouts, though he really was trying to glare the sucker at Giotto. G came out of the front door, wondering why Giotto was laughing until he saw Tsuna in his arms, beet red with rapeable pout on his lips. But that would be the after effects of the way of Giotto's carrying him.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY!" Tsuna only said after he pulls down Giotto's ear to yell in it. That got Giotto to drop Tsuna as Tsuna managed to slap the ground to minimize the damage to his dear little tush. "I kept telling you to put me down, but you didn't heed. I have to hurt your ear," Tsuna said, narrowing his dear doe eyes at Giotto as G just collapse to the ground, laughing his dear arse off as Giotto just glares at G then pouts at Tsuna. Tsuna really did look like a girl, even Giotto himself was attracted to him.

"Hahahaha! Oh.. Brat, you're going to make my days complete aren't you?" G asked as he had tears coming out of his eyes, wide breaking grin on his face as tsuna just blinks then tilts his head that only made two males in company blush darkly. Giotto just pulled Tsuna up and wraps an arm around other's shoulder, already hiding his blush as G just failed at it. Tsuna only blinks as he wondered why G is blushing.

"G, can you make sure that his room is near mine? I fear for his sanity..." Giotto only asked softly as G just nods, Tsuna finally getting the gist of it as he just looks down, shadowing his eyes as he had major headache coming in like a wrecking ball. Giotto noticed then and swept him inside, pushing him toward to the long hallway as he kept his face hidden from maids and butlers that was gawking at Giotto. They never thought that a day would come that Giotto willingly come down the hall they were in with out G dragging him down through it. Giotto just opens the door to room full of whiteness to Tsuna's eyes, blinking as he just stops in his track, wondering why the room white.

After all, he felt like he should burn it all down to crisp just for the sake of it.

"Ah, my paperwork... Mind helping me sort through them?" Giotto said, not surprised by the monstrous size of it as Tsuna just gapes at him then tries to sneak out of the room as Giotto just tightens his hold on him. "You're here already, so why not help me? G and I have been very lonely you see?~" Giotto began to say as Tsuna just whimpered, not liking the room as G could be seen down the hall, running toward to it with worry on his face. The doors shuts between them before G could reach them. However he had yelled something to Tsuna.

"Just don't burn the papers down!"


End file.
